When One is in Love
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Complete Sequel to In the Name of Love. Serena and Darien are at it again. A new adventure awaits them along with other things that are getting in the way? Are you serious! Way too much trouble here.
1. Character's lives Since last Story

This is the sequel to In The Name of Love

* * *

Serena and Darien had made it home safe. Sailor Andromeda even managed to save her mother, Queen Serenity.

Serena and Darien has been a couple for the last three years.

Sadly, we are not here to tell you of good times and blessings. We are here to tell a story of events that are too come that will test Darien and Serena's relationship to the extremes. This is a story of what Queen Serenity was worried about during our last story. (I so wanted to do this POV, sorry lol)

* * *

Serena POV

I sat in our apartment, yes I moved in with Darien, waiting the arrival of him from work. He told me he had something important to tell me. Only Selene knows what. So I had to get up now, have to make dinner. Yeah, I used to be a bad cook. Lita decided if I was moving in with Darien I better learn how to cook. I learned how to broil the perfect steak. (London broil, yes I actually broil it when mom tells me to cook it. At least I think I'm broiling it, oh well.) Darien should be pleased. Mash potatoes, steak, asparagus, and salad. That is the perfect dinner. Oops, He told me not to cook that he was taking me out to dinner. I have such a bad memory.

* * *

Darien's POV

Darien was talking to Andrew about his plans for tonight.

"So La Lune is the best restaurant in town?" Darien questioned.

"Yes, I should know, I mean they are the biggest competitors of any food business." Andrew sighed.

"I know, I just want to be certain, How's Mina?" Darien changed the subject.

"Yeah, she is home. I tried to get her out of the house, but she has so much to do." Andrew thought of his wife.

"So she is doing well in college?" Darien couldn't talk anymore about his plans so he went on talking about the other girls.

"She is doing well. I'm proud of her." Andrew smiled. "But I still can't believe Rae married Chad and she owns the Temple since Grandpa pasted." (Everyone that was Rae's friend called him grandpa; let's take a moment of Silence for Grandpa and Kenji, Who sadly died since the last story.)

"What about Shy Ami with Greg, we all knew that was bound to happen? I just didn't think it would happen so fast." Darien added.

"I also never thought that Lita would be a florist and a caterer. Her sales are increasing drastically. I also believe that the workout buff at her gym is trying to date her. I saw them on a date. I just forgot his name," Andrew quirked.

"His name is Alex." Darien added. "Well, I will see you later and wish me luck."

"All of Luck to you." Andrew yelled as Darien left the Arcade that Andrew now owned.

* * *

I hope this is a good first chapter. This basically, gives you something to ponder and tells you what the characters are somewhat doing with their lives. Please Review and tell me if you like it.


	2. So What's the Plan?

This is the sequel to In The Name of Love. Here is also a new chapter. Thanks to ffgirlmoonie, Sarina, RoxyFoxyChick, and mew bunnyboo(3 times).

* * *

Darien walked up the stairs to their apartment. Yes Serena and Darien's apartment. That is a funny story actually. They were dating yes, but Serena didn't like her apartment very much. Serena spent the whole summer at his house because of the thunderstorms and he couldn't forget himself, she loved him. He ended up asking her to move in since she wasn't ever using her apartment.

Darien walked in, "Hi, sweetheart, I'm home. Are you ready to go out to dinner?"

Serena walked out of the kitchen. She looked nervous and, nervous and shy, shy was the other word he was looking for, "Umm, about that." She was never a shy person, at least that he knew.

"Serena, what's wrong? Did you accidentally put dish soap in the dish washer again?" Darien thought, what did she do wrong to get this worried?

Serena didn't do anything just looked at the floor, "Did you use bleach to wash my blacks yet again?"

"Nope," Serena answered, slowly looking up at him then back at the floor.

"Then what did you do?" Darien seemed confused. She wasn't perfect, but she would always got upset with herself when she thought she did something wrong.

"I cooked dinner," Serena replied.

Darien chuckled at her, "Well then we will just have to go out and eat tomorrow."

"Really, we have to wait till tomorrow to eat all that good food?" Serena pouted.

Darien chuckled again. He walked over to Serena and kissed her on the forehead. "No, it means we eat your yummy food tonight, and go out to dinner tomorrow."

"OH, Well I will have to spend the whole day with Mina, so I don't cook again." Serena smiled.

"I think that could work." Darien reminded himself to call Mina after Serena went to bed.

Serena and Darien set the table. Serena's objective this dinner was to find out why Darien wanted to go out to dinner so bad.

They had sat down with their food and were starting their discussion of what they did that day. "So what did you do today my little dumpling?" Darien looked over at Serena. She was giving him an evil glare, but he ignored it.

"Won't you ever stop calling me that?" Serena questioned him ignoring his question.

"No, now you answer my question. Like a normal conversation is held. Someone asks a question, you then answer the question before answering your own. Usako is that better. What did you do today Usako?" Darien sighed.

"Hey be nice, where not enemies anymore, yeah know!" Serena sighed.

"You're still not answering me question for you. Thanks Mamo-chan, I have had a great day, even though I messed up your plans." Darien smiled.

"What's your plan?" Serena knew if she waited long enough he would say something. That way he wouldn't know that it was her attention to find out his plans.

Darien thought for a second, "Why does it matter what my plan is?"

"Then why won't you tell me where we are going?" Serena questioned.

"Because if I did, it would ruin my plan." Darien stated.

"But… How will I know what to wear?" Serena continued to try even though her plan was turning into a catastrophe. Maybe, even she just waited for Darien instead of making dinner, she would already know?

"You look fine as you are." Darien smiled and he wasn't lying.

"Darien," she threw her napkin at him.

He caught it and laughed. "I not telling you anything so stop trying." Darien got up and went to the couch to watch television.

She sighed then tried one more tactic. She got up. Looking sultry and seductive she laid on Darien's chest looking into his eyes. "Why can't you tell me?"

He kissed her on the nose. "Nice try, Usako, but I'm not giving in." He put his arms around her and turned his head to watch TV. Serena gave in and laid against him, she too started to watch TV.

Serena had fallen asleep on Darien. Darien pushed her towards the back of the couch as he got up. He gently picked her up. She cuddled closer to his warmth. He carried her to their room, another long story. He pulled the covers down and put Serena gently down. He undressed her and then put her in her night gown. For further knowledge, he didn't touch her in any bad way. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead before tucking her in.

He walked back into the front room, but now he was just in boxers. He picked up his personal phone book. Serena had fun with his phonebook. She knew she was my first girlfriend, but she wanted to find out for herself. She called every number in his book and talked to every one of them. She sighed, apparently she was trying to get some black mail to use against him, and it didn't work. Now, he was using his phone book to black mail her, ok not really, he was using it to keep Serena from finding out his secret.

"Hello?" Andrew answered,

"Hi, Andrew it's Darien, is Mina home?" Darien replied.

"Why, she isn't cheating on me with you is she?"

"I wouldn't tell you if we were," Darien heard Andrew huff on the other side, "Drew you know I'm joking. I already asked her and she said she couldn't betray you and Serena like that."

Andrew started to laugh, "So what do you want?"

"To talk to Mina, I need her assistance in my plan."

"I thought you already asked her." Andrew replied.

"No, she cooked tonight, but she plans on spending the day with Mina, so I thought I could use that to my advantage."

"Only you would do that, Mina the guy you cheat on me with is on the phone," Andrew joked.

Before you start getting a little suspicious, this was a running joke between the couples. Serena is cheating on Darien with Andrew, and Mina is cheating on Andrew with Darien. Darien was cheating on Serena with Mina, and Andrew was cheating on Mina with Serena. I hope no one got left out.

Mina took the phone from her husband, but not before giving her husband a small kiss. "Yes, my lovely Darien?" Mina answered.

"I need you to help me out tomorrow?" Darien replied before he started to tell her his plans for tomorrow.

* * *

Well I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	3. Wonder

This is the sequel to In The Name of Love. Here is also a new chapter. Thanks to RoxyFoxyChick, Crystal Saturn, YunalescaDagger, hpever, mew bunnyboo. I won't be able to update for about three weeks, I hope this can hold you over until then. Remember to Review. The long story presented in the last chapter will be told here.

* * *

When she first moved in, Darien slept on the couch while Serena got the bed. After about a week, Serena could see how groggy he was getting. SO, the following night when Darien was preparing for bed she asked why he was sleeping on the couch. He looked at her like she was crazy. She said they were dating so it was crazy to not let him sleep in his bed. They haven't done anything though, at least not to be told yet.

* * *

On to the Story

Serena yawned, looking over at Darien still asleep. He looked adorable when he slept.

"Wake up sleepy-head. You have work." Serena was now nose to nose with Darien.

"Huh," he opened his eyes to stare into crystal baby blue eyes. "Am I in heaven?" He said as he gave Serena a big hug.

"Only, if I'm in heaven too." Serena smiled then pouted. "I wouldn't want you there without me; those girls would go crazy to get their hands on you."

Darien sighed and he threw his hands in the air. "They already want me, but I'm taken by the most gorgeous girl in the world, and the future queen of the Earth and Moon." He laid his head back on his pillow.

Serena leaned over and gave him a sweet but quick kiss, "I love you too."

"I didn't say that Usako." Darien smirked.

Serena flung her pillow at him. "Darien! No kisses for you for the rest of the week."

Darien pretended to whine. "I would die without your kisses." Darien gave her his cutest puppy dog eyes. "Pweeez forgive me Sere."

"No, you deserve your punishment." Serena laughed.

"Fine then I will just have to take them." Darien leaned over to kiss her, only to find her at the door laughing at him. He got up and started to chase her.

"I'll get you for that." Darien yelled after her.

"Only in your dreams," Serena laughed. She was at one end of the couch and Darien at the other end.

Darien moved left and Serena moved right. Darien faked right and Serena faked left. "Sneaky."

"Remember, I used to run to school every morning." Serena stuck her tongue at him.

He tried to fake right again. "I should remember you always bumped into me."

"I can't help it if you always got in my way." Serena countered Darien's right step with a left step.

He jumped onto the couch. Serena made it for the kitchen. "Darien whined, "That hurt!"

"Watch what you jump onto next time then." Serena laughed.

Serena took a breather, she was sure it would take a minute for him to move off of the couch. She reached for a glass when two arms surrounded her. He dragged her to a corner of the kitchen. She fought, but he wouldn't let her win. He leaned over and kissed her. "I win."

She pouted, "Fine you win, but I get the bathroom first." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The shower could be heard from the front room. An hour later they had managed to get dressed. Darien dropped Serena off at Andrew and Mina's house before he went to work.

* * *

Darien's Work: Darien's Day

Darien walked into a big complex. Darien thought about becoming a doctor, but the crime fighting kept him from his dream. He became and architect instead. He wasn't the best, but he did real well. Companies fought over him. He decided to work at Tokyo Architecture and Designs. It was a prestigious company and it paid well.

At about noon he called Andrew.

"Hey, how are the girls doing? Serena left her cell phone home again." Darien asked Andy.

"Good we are talking? Everything is going well. You want to talk to her?" Andrew questioned.

"No, she might get more suspicious then she already is. She questioned me at dinner last night." Darien sighed. "And I used to be good at hiding things from her."

"Only your feelings! Hatred was a bright token of your love for her." Andrew joked.

"Andy, I know, but I don't show her anger anymore, once in a while we bicker. I show her that I love her." Darien sighed.

"Yeah after what though, she died and came back to life." Andrew sighed. He wouldn't know any of this if he didn't agree with Darien to spy on Serena and the girls at the fair. Serena a princess, who would have guessed and his friend was the prince of earth. Amazing the things you find out by spying.

"Actually a little before that, but she gave me the cold shoulder then." Darien added.

"She had all the right." Andrew joked. "Darien, there is a small problem you have to worry about."

"I'm all ears." Darien replied.

"Mina called me earlier to say that Serena was getting nightmares about you breaking up with her, so she thinks you want to break up with her. She said she called the girls and that they will be here tomorrow to talk." Andrew sighed.

"Not again, well I'm going to propose anyway. Serena better get that idea right out of her mind right now. I love her too much to lose her." Darien sighed.

"Well I have to go serve the wonderful Serena." Andrew smiled.

"Keep her happy." Darien said, "At least until I get their, then I will keep her happy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, will do." Andrew laughed.

"Well I got to get back to work." Darien hanged up the phone. He looked at the picture of Serena on his desk. She was smiling at something past the camera. She looked so beautiful. After tonight she would be officially his to spoil not that he didn't spoil her already.

* * *

Serena and Mina: Serena's Day

Serena got out of the vehicle; she blew Darien a kiss before going into Mina and Andrew's house.

"Mina, are you home?" Serena asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mina came out of the kitchen, "I was just cleaning up a bit."  
"Doesn't Andrew usually do that?" Serena questioned.

"Yes but I wanted to do something special for him." Mina smiled.

"You did, you married him." Serena smiled; she was the maid of honor at Mina's wedding. The other girls were jealous, but they understood what the head honcho's of the scouts wanted, was to be done.

"Yeah, that's more then can be said about you and Darien." Mina mentally slapped herself in the head.

"I can't change that. So what are our plans for the day?" Serena smiled.

Serena would always go off when Mina said that comment. "Are you ok, Serena?"

"I think Darien is going to break up with me today." Serena looked at the ground.

Mina blinked, from what she heard it was the complete opposite. Anyways, Darien would never hurt her like that. "Why would he do that?"

"I have been getting these nightmares saying that he was going to break up with me." Serena looked like she was about to cry.

"Serena, why haven't you told us about this before?" Mina was beginning to get worried. The enemy might be coming back.

"I didn't want to believe it." Serena let a tear fall down her face.

Mina picked up her chin so they were eye to eye. Mina wiped away the tear. "You listen to me; we will talk to the girls about this tomorrow, when they come to town." Mina thought this might be a good way to help Darien's cause, and boost Serena's spirit.

"Ok."

"I have a great idea." Mina smiled making Serena laugh.

"What is your idea?" Serena looked back at Mina.

"We get you all nice and dressed up for tonight." Mina smiled.

"Why? He is just going to break up with me." Serena sighed.

"If you are too beautiful, he can't break you with you." Mina and Serena laughed.

"Let's go then." They cheered together.

"Before we go I have to do one thing. Why don't you get a snack?" Mina smiled.

"You don't have to say snack twice to me." Serena laughed as she walked to the kitchen.

Mina went upstairs to her room. She closed the door and called Andrew.

"Golden Crown Arcade, how can I help you?" Andrew answered.

"Hi, Hun, we have a slight problem." Mina sighed.

"What's wrong Mina?" Andrew questioned.

"Negaverse?" Mina half questioned and half answered.

"I thought they were gone." Andrew asked.

"I did too, but Serena is getting nightmares about Darien breaking up with her." Mina seemed very bothered.

"Do you think it could be normal? You know, no crazy thing going after her." Andrew wished.

"No she said she remembers Darien dumping her, almost like a lost memory. After Darien dumps her he dates some girl that Serena doesn't recognize. That means they are trying to screw with her memories. Giving her nightmares so she starts to worry and then changing her memories to make it like he always dumps her." Mina slumps into a chair next to the bed.

"How long has this been going on?" Andrew questioned.

"I don't know. It has to be a while though because it is starting to get to her, not when she is around Darien, but enough around her friends." Mina sighed. "Look I better go, talk to you later Honey."

Serena and Mina reached the mall. The first thing they wanted to do was find shoes.

They went into the costume shop. They needed some laughs and giggles.

"Do you think that if I scare him he will stay?" Serena questioned.

"No that will make him run away. At least make him hide under the bed." Mina laughed, looking at a clown costume.

"I could keep him under there forever." Serena smiled, "then he couldn't leave me."

"I don't think he is going to leave you." Mina smiled. "Especially when he knows that four very angry scouts will come after him and leave him marked for life."

Serena jumped as she looked at a gruesome mask. "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

"Only if you asked," Mina grabbed Serena's hand making Serena scream louder. "Let's go get shoes."

They went shoe shopping but it wasn't very interesting. Serena tried on almost every shoe on in the store before picking a beautiful sliver high heel shoe.

They arrived at the Golden Crown for lunch. They were talking to Andrew.

"Hey Hun, how is your day?" Mina smiled.

"So far so good, and you Serena?" He looked over at the girl sipping her milkshake. She will always be like his younger sister.

"Umm. Ok." Serena didn't want to stop drinking her milkshake.

The phone rang. Andrew picked it up and then shoed the girls away. (This is the conversation between Andrew and Darien above.)

* * *

I hope this is enough to last about three weeks. Please review. See you.


	4. The Accident

Thanks to RoxyFoxyChick, ExoticBeauty210, Little TinkerBell Girl (The prequel was a little better, it had way more action.), mew bunnyboo.

* * *

Darien was about to pick her up when he blanked out, while driving. His car hit the back of another car; the nightmare he was enduring was torturous.

* * *

His Dream

He pleaded with Serenity on his hands and knees begging her not to leave.

"I don't love you, and I never will, so get over it Endymion!" She yelled at his pleading from.

Serenity could never be this hurt full. "I thought you said we would be together forever." Endymion felt like crying.

"It was a ploy you oaf. I needed to know what was going on in your kingdom."

"You promised yourself to never marry another." Endymion couldn't look at her anymore, he stared at the ground.

"I'm marrying Prince Dale in August, August 3rd to be exact." Serenity smirked.

"On my birthday, is that to honor or disgrace me?" Endymion looked into her eyes.

Her eyes flickered sorrow, "It is to disgrace you!" The sorrow left her eyes, her words were cold.

Endymion slowly stood up and looked into her eyes, "Good-bye then, I wish you great happiness in your life with Prince Dale." He turned away and walked away to never look back.

Everything went black.

Darien was sitting in the living room of his house. Serena smiled up at him. She was lying in his arms like she always does.

"Darien, I need you to know something." Serena smiled into his eyes.

He worried it was another let down. "What do I need to know?"

"No matter what happens to us in the future, I love you willingly and fully. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, ok." Serena kissed him on the nose.

"The same goes for you to remember. Even if your soul was to be taking control of, our love is what would hold our bond together." He kissed her on the forehead. They fell asleep like they usually did in each others arm.

* * *

"Darien!" Serena cried into the window. Two police officers held her back.

"Miss, please you can see him once we get him into the ambulance." One officer said.

Mina came up behind Serena and grabbed her from the police officers. Serena cried in her arms. "Why? Why him?" Serena was passed onto Andrew while Mina went up to talk to the police officers that motioned her to them.

"Shush," Andrew tried to calm Serena, "everything will be okay Serena." Serena cried into his shoulder as he hugged and comforted her.

"I don't want anything to happen to our future." Serena sniffled, "It is supposed to be so wonderful from what Darien said."

They eventually made it to the hospital. "Can I speak to Ms. Tuskino, please?" The doctor asked.

"I'm right here." Serena sighed, "Is he okay?"

"I'm Doctor Carmichael, and yes Darien is alright Miss. He fainted while at the wheel." Dr. Carmichael paused for a second, "He has some minor injuries, mostly bruises, but he will be fine. Would you like to talk to him?"

Serena nodded her head, "that would be nice."

Serena was lead into a nice room where Darien sat in the middle on an uncomfortable bed.

"How are you feeling?" Serena smiled as she let her hand feel the contours of his face.

"Better, we really need to have a meeting with the girls tomorrow." Darien stated.

"Why?" Serena questioned.

"I talked to Andrew tonight who said for the last few weeks of the fear that I was going to dump you." Darien replied.

"Why does that matter?" She knew news got around fast, but it was only when it came to the safety of someone. Usually secrets weren't told.

"For the last few weeks I have been thinking about something, and I don't think the Negaverse wants it to happen, but can't stop it once it does."

"What have you been thinking about Darien?" Serena voice quivered.

"Serena, it is not what you think, but I want it to be Romantic. As soon as we get out of here in two hours we are going to dinner and we aren't talking about until then." Darien speed talked.

"You want to break up with me." Serena whined.

She went to turn away when Darien grabbed her arm, "Never will I ever dump you, and I love you too much." He kissed her nose.

Serena hugged him, "then I will see you in two hours Mr. Hot Shot. I have to get ready."

Darien smiled as he watched her exit and Andrew and Mina enter.

"Watch us; The Negaverse doesn't want us to be married." Darien said before telling them about his dream.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please Review and I'm glad to be back.


	5. Proposal

Thanks to RoxyFoxyChick, Tommeegirl21210 (Update our story when you get the chance), hottest-chic, Patricia, Marauder Megan, and SailorKMoonie. I just Finished Fighting Time, if you haven't read it you should. Well here is another chapter of; When One is in Love…

* * *

At the Hospital…

Darien had Andrew bring his tuxedo to the hospital. Darien slowly got out of bed. His muscles were sore and the bruises covered his body. Andrew had to help him put the Tuxedo on.

"Are you sure that you don't want to wait a few days for you to get better?" Andrew questioned his best friend.

"The longer we wait the better chance of them completing their goal, If she says yes then the wedding will be next month, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Darien replied.

"Ok, if you want this to be romantic, why are you inviting Mina and me?" Andrew questioned.

"You and Mina are going to be with us whenever we leave the house until we get married!" Darien sighed.

"Doesn't that put us at risk?" Andrew wanted to know that he would stay safe.

"No, it doesn't. They only want to attack us in our mind or alone." Darien patted his friend on the back. "At least they aren't attacking innocent people."

"I would consider you two innocent people to them." Andrew shrugged.

"Don't you remember what I said Andrew?" Darien sighed.

"Yeah, you are Tuxedo Mask, and the girls are the scouts." Andrew sighed, "But you are in civilian form right now. How could they know who your civilian form is?"

"I don't know but they could have followed our alter egos." Darien put on his tie.

"Similar to how you followed Serena to that fair." Andrew smirked.

"I guess so." Darien handed the keys to Andrew, "Can you drive me to La Lune? I don't want to get in another accident."

* * *

At Mina and Andrew's House…

Serena sat on Mina's side of the bed. "What does he want to talk to me about?" Serena looked up to Mina.

Mina shrugged. "I don't know, just get dressed so we can go. You won't know until we get there."

"So you do know? Why won't you tell me?" Serena sighed and started to put on her dress and shoes.

Mina started to put on her makeup. "Why do you think I know anything?"

"You said 'You won't know until we get there' which means you know something!" Serena whined. "Why is he inviting you guys anyway?"

"He wants protection, from any incidents that he thinks will happen, leading up to your w…an event in the future."

"Mina!" Serena whined. "Stop teasing me, I know you know what it is!"

"Let's go Sere, I'm driving." Mina looked over at her best friend, "and stop whining or I won't take you."

* * *

La Lune…

Darien sat at the table awaiting Serena and Mina's arrival. The ring was in his pocket. "Andrew, I'm nervous." Darien was getting anxious.

"Don't worry Darien." Andrew replied.

"Andrew?" Darien questioned as Serena walked into the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm petrified; there are butterflies in my stomach." Darien looked at Serena, and there truly were butterflies in his stomach. Andrew looked over at Serena and then did a double take. Darien's heart speeds up at the Sliver and Pink dress that hugged her curves. Her hair wasn't in her usual odangos, but down and in curls. Serena took a seat next to Darien, while Mina sat next to Andrew. "You look stunning Usako."

Serena blushed. "This is a nice restaurant, Mamo-Chan. Thanks for bringing me here, but what is the occasion?"

"Wait until during dessert Serena."

The waiter came and took their order. After he left silence filled the table. Darien was enwrapped by Serena's beauty. Serena was pondering on what the surprise could be they already had Luna. Could it be another pet? Andrew and Mina just felt awkward being in the presence of the couple when the endearing question would come up.

The main meal had been served and they had ordered dessert. A nice slow song came on. A Moment like This came on.

"Can I have this dance, Usako?" Darien stood up and offered his hand.

Serena giggled. "Of course, my knight in shining armor!"

They danced to the song. Serena begged Darien to tell her what was so special about today. The song ended but they didn't part.

"Know you can know Usako." Darien smiled has he got on his knee. Serena looked like she was going to cry already. "I love you Serena and the Negaverse can try, but they can never get in-between our love. Will you marry me?" Darien looked up and gave Serena the cutest puppy dog face he could muster.

Darien took out the little black box that contained a ruby crescent moon on top of a diamond stone.

Serena was laughing and crying at the same time. "Darien stop with the puppy dog face! I will marry you." She threw her self into his arms.

"Oww," Darien muttered.

"Sorry Darien," She kissed him on the nose and then on the mouth fully.

* * *

OK, please review. I will update sometime next week.


	6. Marriage Before a Wedding?

Thanks to sailorSerena141, ffgirlmoonie, PrettyPinkSugar, RoxyFoxyChick, and SailorKMoonie. I know I'm corny, but I will give you one more chapter…I think, you will find out at the bottom.

* * *

The night seemed perfect. Serena and Darien sat in their apartment talking. 

"I'm officially your fiancé," Darien smirked.

"Hey Darien, can we get married, privately, then in a month we can have a big wedding?"

"That doesn't make sense, Usako?" Darien frowned.

Serena got up and in his face, she seemed really excited. "It makes perfect sense Darien, I mean then we don't have to worry about the Negaverse hurting us or messing up the wedding. Darien, I want the wedding to be perfect, and they well ruin it!"

Darien thought for a second, "Ok Usako, we will do it tomorrow. Andrew and Mina will be are witnesses and no one other then the four of us can know about it."

Serena gave him a big hug then went off to go to bed.

Darien picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is it?" Andrew yawned into the phone.

"Andy it's me, Darien?"

"What's wrong? Is Sere ok?" Andrew almost jumped out of bed.

"Yeah, everything is ok, but Serena wants to get secretly married tomorrow, so that the Negaverse can't ruin her wedding."

Andrew chuckled, "That is so like Serena. Alright we will meet you at city hall at noon, ok bro?"

"Thanks, Andrew. This means a lot to me." Darien hung up the phone and went to bed.

Serena poked Darien in the chest, "Wake up sleepy head, today is a semi- big day for us."

"I'm up, I'm up." Darien whined grabbing Serena's poking finger and kissed the end of her finger. Serena giggled.

They both dressed in nice clothes, but dressed just an enough so people wouldn't get suspicious.

Darien walked back and forth in front of city hall, "Where are they?"

"Chill out Dare-Bear. You said noon and it is eleven, forty-five."

"I expected them to be early." Darien sighed.

"Not everyone is like you, I'm not like you. I'm always late." Serena nodded.

"Not today," Darien reminded her. She sighed as she saw Andrew and Mina walking to them.

"Thanks for coming guys, Darien was being a pain," she frowned at him but he just kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Let's do this," Andrew said as he led everyone into city hall.

It was a small place, but it was nicely decorated.

Soon they found themselves in front of the person that would make them man and wife. They held on for dear life, as the person read through the prayers for newly married couples. They feared the worse, but they were happy to find it almost over.

"I do," Cried Serena.

"I do," Cheered Darien.

They made it official with a light kiss.

* * *

After this is the Epilogue. Sorry, if this seems like a fast ending, but I can't wait to work on my story with Tommee-Chan. Please Review.


	7. Things are looking Up

Thanks to PrettyPinkSugar, RoxyFoxyChick, ffgirlmoonie, PhantasyDreamer, and sailorSerena141. The Negaverse didn't want them to get married because of the fact that they where the future King and Queen. It would have meant that they had lost. And here is the Epilogue to When One is in Love, and the Finishing of the Sequel to In The Name of Love. Oh and school starts in a week. Please Read Love at First Sight, a cute story that shows Serena and Darien in a different aspect.

* * *

The Wedding had been a blast. There were no more worries directly ahead. Serena claimed that the outer scouts and Queen Serenity had been at her wedding, and the scouts didn't doubt her either. The Honeymoon, well we can leave that to your imaginations. One week in the Bahamas, who would complain?

* * *

It had been 6 months since the big wedding, and 7 months since the secret wedding. Serena was 5 months pregnant with twins, which they planned to name Aidan and Rini.

Serena and friends were sitting on Darien's balcony.

"I'm going to name her, Aura." Mina smiled. (Aidan means fire in Celtic; Aura is English for Presence or illumination.) Mina was boasting on the fact that their children could be best friends. Mina was 3 months pregnant with a girl.

"Oh, maybe they will even get married," Ami cooed.

"Then we would be related," Mina smirked.

"Darien!" Serena yelled.

Andrew and Darien came outside to find out what was going on with the girls. "Yes?" Darien drawled out.

"Hurry, we need to pack. The girls are already setting evil plans up for our baby." Serena stood up to start packing, but the guys where in her way chuckling.

"What did you guys say?" Andrew questioned.

"Ami thinks that maybe they will get married when they are older." Lita filled in.

Darien and Andrew broke out in fits of laughter.

"What's the matter with that, Sere?" Darien questioned.

"Umm," was Serena's only reply to the question.

"Sere, are you okay?" Darien questioned.

"Yeah, I just don't want our children to have to follow a destiny chose for them." Serena smiled. "I want them to make their own destiny."

Darien nodded, "We all want that for our future generations, Serena."

"Yeah," everyone else said in unison.

Serena frowned, "I know, I just get a little scared at the idea of thinking that far into the future."

"What do you mean, Sere?" Ami questions.

"I want to protect our families." Serena looked at the setting sun, "How much longer to we have to fight evil, until everything will be okay?"

Darien walked up behind her and gave her a hug, "As long as it takes, Sere, not only for our children, but for the world. How many destinies won't be reached if we can't protect them?"

"Your right Darien, We have to protect the future, it is our jobs. All the cures that can be found, love filling people's hearts, and young children playing without a care in the world. That was our dream, so this has become our destiny, to protect everyone else, so they can reach their destiny." Mina felt like crying, but not for sorrow, for the joy that tomorrow would bring. They would walk down the street seeing people living their lives. It filled their hearts to know that they were the cause for their happiness.

All the girls gathered their spirits, "For tomorrow, whatever may come, we will be ready." They through their hands in the air, "And to each other, may our friendship last forever."

"And to our wonderful husbands, who understand our duties." Serena added smiling at Darien and Andrew. Things would definitely get better, it was already looking up.

* * *

That's all folks, I hope you enjoyed it, and please be sure to check out Love at First Sight.


End file.
